Forever and Always
by flashpoint147
Summary: AU Puck and Quinn deal with the pregnancy from the beginning. Together they deal with parents, friends and school and they tough through the hard times. First story ever! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Stab My Back**

**"Finn I'm pregnant." Quinn said with tears streaming down her face.**

**"What? No it's not possible we've never, you know done it. Unless… Did you sleep with someone else?" Quinn froze this was not going according to plan, she swore she was never going to tell Finn that she had slept with Puck; his best friend.**

**"Quinn did you sleep with someone else?" Finn stepped closer to her menacingly; she felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "I can't believe you Quinn; you said I would be your first one when you were ready. Who was it?" He grabbed her shoulders to shake her hard.**

**"Dude what the hell are you doing to Quinn?" Puck came and pushed Finn away from her.**

**"She slept with someone else and now she's pregnant." He glared at her. Puck turned to look at her.**

**"What you're pregnant? But I thought you were on the…" he trailed off when he saw Finn looking at him.**

**"You slept with my girlfriend?" He demanded then he rounded on Quinn. "You slept with my best friend?" He shoved Puck into a locker and started punching him in the face.**

**"Finn stop leave Puck alone! We were drunk when it happened okay just leave him alone." She tried to push him away from Puck.**

**Matt and Mike pulled Finn away, "we're over Quinn don't even come to ask for help because I won't help you. You won't get any pity from me especially if he leaves you to do some other chick." Puck tried to lunge towards Finn but Quinn stopped him.**

**"Puck please don't." He stopped but glared after Finn who was pulled away by Matt and Mike, Rachel turned and followed Finn she shot Quinn a triumphant look. Quinn sank to the floor sobbing, Puck sat next to her.**

**"So you're pregnant?" He asked nervously.**

**"Yeah and it's your fault Puck if we hadn't gotten drunk then we never would have done that then we wouldn't be in this mess."**

**"Well you were the one who offered me a wine cooler, so technically you started it." She half laughed half cried. "Quinn I thought you were on the pill and…"**

**"What am I going to do Puck? My parents will hate me, my popularity will go down and I lost my boyfriend." She leaned her head on his shoulder; he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her.**

**"Don't worry I'll help you, it's my kid too so I'm going to help you." She looked up into his eyes for once he looked very serious.**

**"You would do that for us?" She asked hiccupping.**

**He nodded, "You should know that I've always been jealous of Finn for having you as a girlfriend."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course, you're really hot, you stand up for what you believe in and you really care about people." He stood up and helped her up.**

**"Come we're going to be late for Glee practice." She quickly freshened herself in the bathroom while he waited outside.**

**When they walked into the music room everyone turned to stare at them, Mr. Shuester and Ms. Sylvester were standing there. Mr. Shue looked sympathetic while Ms. Sylvester looked furious.**

**"My top cheerleader is pregnant! This will bring the Cheerios down! How could you do that to your teammates? Well news for you Q, you're off the squad now give me that uniform before I rip it off you myself." Quinn stood there in shock she couldn't tell herself to run away.**

**Ms. Sylvester swooped over to cut the uniform off Quinn but Mr. Shue stopped her "Sue why don't you let Quinn change in the bathroom in private."**

**"People should know what she's done, that she's a disgrace to the Cheerios." The band members were staring at Quinn and whispering among themselves. Puck defensively stood in front of her giving the band members dirty looks. The Glee kids looked shocked they glanced between Puck and Finn.**

**Finn stood up on a chair, "I would like it to be known that Quinn is pregnant with Puck's kid and they are both traitors and I hate them both." Rachel pulled Finn down from the chair.**

**Puck turned to Quinn who had tears streaming down her face; "Don't listen to that jerk." He whispered. "Come Quinn let's go," he started to usher her out of the room but Finn stopped them and began to sing.**

_Now we're broken on the floor_  
_She just wants me to share her_  
_It hasn't been this way before_  
_She just wants me to dare her_

_The phone rings_  
_And she screams_

_Stab my back_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_You walk on me_  
_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_  
_Falling fast_  
_It's true_  
_It hasn't done a lot for you_

_And every time he held you close_  
_Yeah, were you thinking of me_  
_When I needed you the most_  
_Well I hope that you're happy_

_The phone rings_  
_And she screams_

_Stab my back_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_You walk on me_  
_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_  
_Falling fast_  
_It's true_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_

_I hope that love he gave you_  
_Was just enough to save you_  
_You nearly broke my heart_  
_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

_Stab my back_  
_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_You walk on me_  
_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_  
_Falling fast_  
_It's true_  
_It hasn't done a lot for you_

_It's better when I bleed for you_  
_It never was enough to do_  
_It hasn't done a lot for you_

**Puck shoved past Finn holding Quinn tightly, she was sobbing and as they reached the door Finn called out. "Remember Quinn we're over."**

**Puck led Quinn to his locker where he found his car keys then he led her to his truck, she stared out the window as he drove to the outskirts town. Once out of Lima he drove to a park on a small lake. They climbed out of the truck and went to sit on the picnic table.**

**"Listen Quinn I know this is weird but I will help you, I have my pool cleaning business but I'll get another job to support us."**

**"Us?" She asked looking at him.**

**"You, me, the baby. I won't be a deadbeat dad like my father was to me." He said.**

**"What happened to him?" She asked. When she saw his expression darken she added, "Only if you want to tell me but…"**

**"Well basically he was tired of being tied down since him and my mom and me when they were fresh out of college so he never got to pursue a career; he had to stay here in Lima because my mom's parents were here. So when I was ten he just got up one day and left we never heard from him again."**

**"Puck, I'm really sorry."**

**"Don't be, we're better off without him, it made me stronger." He turned and looked at Quinn. "I would be a great dad to our baby Quinn you just have to give me the chance."**

**"But Puck, how are we supposed to raise a baby? Both of us are still in school, who would stay with the baby during the day? How could we afford to get all the things babies need like clothes, diapers, bottles. Also I'm going to explode so I'm going to need new clothes and my parents will be anything but supportive."**

**"Well we can figure all that stuff out when we get there, I mean I'll get a job. You just focus on staying healthy and I'll do the rest."**

**"No Puck I can't let you do that, I'll get a job I can babysit for kids but still in a small town like this I would have to babysit a lot to make even close to a hundred dollars and it'll cost so much money…"**

**"We can't just give our baby up though Quinn!" He exclaimed.**

**"It might be our only choice Puck." She said softly. He scowled and moved away from her, he shook his head.**

**"I can't let you do that Quinn, I want to be a father to this baby and I want to be with you. I've loved you since we were in elementary school and we did that stupid science project."**

**Quinn laughed, "that was a pretty pathetic science project but still I… wait did you say you loved me?" She stared at him.**

**He nodded pulling her up off the picnic table so she stood in front of him. "I love you too Puck." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart they both smiled. "We'll get through one day at a time Puck and we'll think about things."**

**He held out his hand and they walked hand in hand to his truck, they climbed in and drove back to Lima.**

* * *

**_Ok i know Finn is a lot more intelligent here but I love the Puck/Quinn relationship. This is an AU story. None of the episodes coming up will effect the storyline. The song is Stab My Back- The All American Rejects (I thought it worked really well) :)_**

**_Please give suggestions! R&R 3 flashpoint147_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelter**

**"I don't want to face my parents alone can you come with me?"Quinn asked Puck while they were driving back to Lima. He studied her face, she looked scared he nodded. She let out a small sigh of relief, "thank you but maybe should we talk about what we are first…" She trailed off.**

**"Well you are my girlfriend who is having my baby." He said.**

**"Your girlfriend?' she whispered.**

**"Isn't that what you want Quinn?" He asked.**

**"Yes that's exactly what I want." She said she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.**

**"Hey don't worry about your parents, if they try to hurt you in any way or make you do something you don't want to do I will stop them. Because you're my girlfriend."**

**"What about Santana?" She asked looking at him.**

**"Me and Santana are nothing; I want to be with you Quinn you don't have to worry about her." He said gently reassured her.**

**When he pulled up in front of her house there was an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway next to Quinn's father's car. Quinn climbed out and held her books to her chest.**

**"I don't know if I can do this Puck." She whispered. He gently wrapped an arm around her and gently led her up the stairs. She opened the door and walked in. When she and Puck walked into the living room they found Ms. Sylvester sitting on the couch speaking with Quinn's parents.**

**"Quinn Fabray how could you do this to us?" Her mother screamed. "Pregnant at sixteen is not what we wanted for you. You were supposed to go to college and get a degree then marry a nice **_Christian _**man for you. Then you would have kids but now you've ruined your future."**

**Her mother turned and glared at Noah, "but you cheated on your boyfriend with the _Jew_ and now you are pregnant. I thought we raised you better." She moved to slap Quinn but Puck stepped in front of her.**

**"Don't touch her." He growled protectively.**

**"You get out of this house; I never want to see you near my daughter again."**

**"No, he's not going anywhere." Quinn said firmly stepping in front of Puck.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I said he's not going anywhere, he's staying here with me. Yes I made a mistake and Noah's the father of my baby but I love him."**

**"You what? I thought you loved Finn."**

**"Finn? I dated him, it doesn't mean I loved him and anyways he wants nothing to do with me now but I'm with Noah because I've always loved him."**

**"Well fine you don't love Finn but he'll take you back once we take care of business." Her mother said firmly.**

**Quinn covered her stomach protectively with her hands, "No! I won't let you hurt our baby. I am not getting an abortion."**

**"Then I want both of you out of the house pack your things and leave." Her father said standing up from his seat.**

**"Daddy, please." Quinn begged.**

**"I am not your father, I only have one daughter who lives in California and who lives a respectable life. Now get out of my house!" Quinn turned on her heel and raced up the stairs to her bedroom.**

**"Quinn!" Puck raced up after her. When he entered her bedroom she was throwing some clothes into a duffel bag.**

**"Can you throw everything from my drawers in the bag I'm getting my stuff from the bathroom." She ran out of the room. He began packing her bag and a few minutes later she returned with a few things. She went around her room taking her books and personal items like pictures and drawings and putting them in a second duffel bag.**

**The last thing Quinn added to her bag was a stuffed bear that she hugged tightly before putting it in the bag. She glanced around her room then took a bag and walked out. Puck followed her with the first bag full of clothes.**

**She didn't bother to walk by the living room she went out the front door and threw her bag into the back of Puck's truck.**

**"Just drive, please just get away from this house as quick as you can." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her hand as she began to sob.**

**He took her two bags and helped her out of the truck, and then he led her in the house. After dropping the bags in the front entrance he walked her into the kitchen where his mother was standing looking annoyed. When she saw Quinn her expression softened.**

**"Mom we have a problem." He said as they walked in. His mother took Quinn under her wing instantly; she helped Quinn clean up and had Puck explain what happened. She looked shocked and disappointed but then she began fussing over Quinn.**

**When Quinn was in comfy clothes and had a mug of hot chocolate she was able to talk. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Puckerman, but my parents kicked me out and…"**

**"Nonsense dear, call me Gina, now would you like to stay in the guest room or would you like to share with Noah?"**

**Quinn glanced at Puck, "if Noah doesn't mind I'd like to share with him." He nodded smiling.**

**"Sure thing babe." He wrapped an arm around her.**

**"Have you decided what you're going to do?"**

**"Not abortion." Quinn said firmly. "I'm going to carry the baby to term but we haven't decided about anything for sure yet."**

**"Well whatever you decide I'll support the both of you, now I know the name of a good OB/GYN that I can refer you to. You can make yourself an appointment and let me know if you want help. Also Noah you're going to have to tell your sister."**

**Puck sighed. "Yeah I just hope she doesn't open her big mouth around everyone else."**

**"I'm sure the whole town knows about this," Quinn said. "You know how Rachel blogs and Brittany and Santana are probably gossiping and spreading rumors like crazy." Puck sighed.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"I think she's next door at the Wilder's I'll go call to say to send her home." Gina stood up and walked to the phone.**

**"See that wasn't so bad." He said into her ear. She smiled at him.**

**"At least she didn't kick both of us out, wait does she know I'm Catholic?" Quinn asked. Just then the front door opened and Puck's ten year old sister ran into the house.**

**"I'm home Mom why did you want me home it's not dinner yet?"**

**"Your brother wants to introduce you to someone and tell you something. He's in the living room."**

**"Noah!" His sister ran in and hugged him tightly when she saw Quinn she stopped her bouncy self. "Who's this?" She looked unsure about Quinn.**

**"Lily this is Quinn, Quinn's my girlfriend and she's going to be living with us from now on."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well see Quinn's going to have a baby. My baby and so she moved in with us." Lily looked Quinn up and down.**

**"That's so cool, where's she going to sleep the guest room?"**

**"No she's going to sleep in my room, with me Lily. Now go pester someone else."**

**"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Noah why don't you show Quinn to your room and help her unpack."**

**"Yes Mom, come Quinn." He helped her up and brought her up the stairs to the attic. "This is my room it's pretty warm and cozy in the winter." She studied his room. Pretty big room with a view of the front yard and backyard, queen bed, dresser, desk covered with magazines of sports and his guitar propped up in the corner of his room.**

**"It's really great Puck-oh I mean Noah, I'll have to get used to saying that I guess." He laughed.**

**"My mom doesn't mind if you call me Puck she heard Finn calling me that since we were ten." Quinn winced at Finn's name. Puck shook his head.**

**"Never mind here let me get you some free drawers." He took the two smaller drawers and shoved his shirts, sweatpants, underwear and socks in those drawers. "There you can hang some stuff in the closet too." She took some of her stuff out.**

**"In a few months most of these won't fit me anymore." She said looking over her stuff. "Puck how are we supposed to buy all new clothes, buy stuff for the baby and not be in debt?"**

**"Well I'm not sure but… oh hang on my mom has stuff from when she had me and my sister maybe there'll be stuff you might like."**

**"Well I don't know Puck…"**

**"She's never going to wear those clothes so everything's good. I'm sure we'll be able to buy you some more stuff if we need but I'll start looking for a job tomorrow it's the weekend so they might be more willing."**

**She finished putting her clothes in the drawers then went to sit next to him on the bed; she curled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. "This feels so right." She said.**

**"Well now this is your house and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."**

**"Even if I bring your popularity down?" She asked.**

**"The only reason I ever went out to be popular was to make sure you were okay and Finn didn't hurt you."**

**"Also so you could take me if we broke up." She said teasingly.**

**"Why not?" He said he nuzzled her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes then went downstairs for dinner after Lily called them down.**

**When they were getting ready for bed she found one of Puck's McKinley High t-shirts that he wore a lot. She yanked it on, it went past her knees but it fit her and showed her small baby bump.**

**Puck pulled out his guitar and began strumming the beginning chords to a song. She sat on the bed and watched him play and sing.**

_**See I could spend forever here and never wanna stop  
Cause baby you are making my day**_

_****_

Don't tell me what it takes my dear to keep you in one spot  
I'm crazy good at finding a way

For all of my days I'll be brave I'll be stronger  
And always keep a hand on my pride

And if I build it with care it will last that much longer  
I'll always give you somewhere to hide

I'll give you shelter, out of the rain  
I'll make a good day, out of the pain  
And if you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter, out of the rain

So let me kiss you head to toe, upon this table top  
Cause baby you can have it your way  
I'll keep you safe and warm you know I'm never gonna stop  
Cause babe I think we'll make it someday

For all of my days I'll be happy to hold you  
And always go that extra mile  
And if we build it with care I'll be there like I told you  
I'll always give you reason to smile

I'll give you shelter out of the rain  
Ooo I'll make a good day out of the pain  
If you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter, out of the rain

When I get you alone darling you satisfy me  
I'm always at home when its you standing by me  
Don't give this away, baby please stay

I'll give you shelter, out of the rain  
I'll make a good day out of the pain  
And if you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter, out of the rain (of the rain)

_**If you got a long way down, I'll feel the same  
I'll give you shelter out of the rain **_

_**I'll give you shelter out of the rain**_

_**I'll give you shelter out of the rain**_

**Quinn smiled and went over to sit on his lap, "that was great Puck where did you learn that?"**

**"My sister is obsessed with the song and asked me to play it for her, and because she's my sister I agreed."**

**"Mr. Shue should give you more solos, you have a great voice." She said as she leaned against his chest.**

**"Nah I'll leave the others to do all that fun stuff, though the boys vs. girls was a lot of fun." He smiled wickedly. "We so beat you."**

**"No you did not!" She said with a huff.**

**"Relax babe, don't stress out." He gently placed a hand on her stomach.**

**"Your mom made me an appointment for tomorrow at the doctor's would you- can you come with me?"**

**"Of course, what time is it at?" He asked.**

**"Ten o'clock," she said as she crawled under the covers. He slid in next to her wearing sweatpants but no shirt. She rested her head on his chest when he settled. "Doesn't this feel so right Puck?"**

**"It does, I love you Quinn."**

**"I love you Noah," they kissed then drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! The song is called "Shelter" by Hedley an amazing band :)**

**Unfortunatly I don't own Glee or Hedley :(**

**R&R flashpoint147 =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No More Wishing**

**Quinn woke to a clattering in the kitchen, when she glanced at clock it read 3:30 am, who on earth up?**

**She got up without disturbing Puck and eased downstairs, she found Gina making a pot of tea, and she was wearing scrubs and looked visibly exhausted. Gina's head snapped up as Quinn walked into the kitchen.**

**"Oh did I wake you up Quinn? I'm sorry Noah and Lily are used to me coming home this late so they don't hear me anymore."**

**"You work the night shift at the hospital?" Quinn asked as she sat at the table. Gina motioned to a cup for Quinn but she shook her head.**

**"Yes nine pm to three am, then I come home sleep for a few hours then get Noah and Lily off to school then go back to bed for a few hours then go to the supermarket for the noon to five shift." Gina sat down with her cup of tea.**

**"Can I ask you a question Gina?"**

**"Of course."**

**"How do you do it? I mean work two jobs, raise two kids and still find time to relax."**

**"Well I've had years of practice, but it wasn't always like this. We lived in a big two storey house with the greenest lawn on the block; I was on the PTA and didn't have to work. The kids had a nanny to take care of them while I pranced around at the country club acting as a loving mother and wife, but things were really bad at home."**

**Quinn looked confused, "What happened?"**

**"Well Patrick and I got into fights about things; like money, the kids and moving. He wanted to leave Lima but I didn't want to leave, I was selfish and wanted to continue being the popular mother. There were a few times where he hit me but he never touched the kids I made sure of that."**

**Quinn stared at Gina in shock, Gina continued, "When their father left Noah was ten and Lily was four, Patrick couldn't do it anymore he was tied down so soon after we graduated from college and he wanted more than I could offer him. So one night he packed his bags and left, Noah was devastated he always looked up to his father and he really wanted to prove himself to him."**

**"What did you do?" Quinn asked, Gina sighed.**

**"I had to sell the house and get a job as a nurse at the hospital took extra shifts to try to bring in some spending money but there was little to go around. The kids stayed with the Hudson's most of the time since I couldn't afford a babysitter." Quinn flinched at the Hudson's name.**

**"I still feel bad and terrible because I made my little boy grow up faster than he should have, he watched Lily a lot, learned how to cook, just because I hadn't learned to grow up." Quinn felt tears coming to her eyes.**

**"He turned into a great guy though I mean I thought he would just tell me to get an abortion but he wants to keep the baby." Quinn said caressing her stomach.**

**"What about you, do you want to keep the baby?" Gina asked. Quinn stared at her hands.**

**"I don't know I want to keep the baby with all my heart because it's Noah's baby but is it really the best decision? I want the baby to grow up living a normal life but can it really get that by living with the two of us? We're not married, have no solid income and both of us are still in high school."**

**"The baby would have two loving parents though." Gina said as she sipped her tea.**

**Quinn nodded, "I know that Noah would love the baby so much, though he never seemed to be the type to love kids but he loves Lily and he already loves the baby."**

**Gina smiled, "whatever you decide I'll be behind the two of you, if you keep the baby I'll watch the baby during the day for you two while you're at school."**

**"What about your job at the supermarket?" Quinn asked. "I don't want you to quit for us."**

**"I've never liked that job very much; the only thing that's good about it is the food discounts." Gina said jokingly.**

**"But you'll have two new mouths to feed we couldn't afford that, maybe we could find a babysitter during the day." Quinn bit her lip thinking about it.**

**"Decisions that you and Noah can make in time Quinn don't worry about that just yet, now you better go to sleep your doctor's appointment is at ten. You don't want to be tired for that."**

**"Thank you Gina, I really needed that. My mother well…" she trailed off feeling tears welling up in her eyes.**

**"Don't worry; you're like a daughter to me now Quinn your mother will come around." Gina stood up and hugged her.**

**"Thank you Gina that means a lot to me," Quinn said. She pulled away after a minute and Gina looked at her pajamas. Quinn blushed, "Noah gave it to me and I like it." Gina looked amused.**

**"Well off to bed, I'll see you in the morning."**

**Quinn walked up the stairs and sat on the chair watching Puck sleep. She softly began to sing a song she had heard on a TV show once.**

_**Wake up**_  
_**I'm trying to show you**_  
_**I wanna come clean**_  
_**You mean more than you should mean**_

_**But I'm willing to be**_  
_**The one that you put on a pedestal**_  
_**The one that you see in your dreams**_  
_**The one that you hide your true self from**_  
_**The one you want to please**_

_**And I know that it's wrong to**_  
_**Want something**_  
_**So false and so fake**_  
_**It's not that I want to fix you**_  
_**I just want to get my way**_

_**Cause you're the one that I put on a pedestal**_  
_**The one who keeps coming back to me**_  
_**The one that I gave my whole heart to**_  
_**The one who makes me believe**_

_**I want a love that's side by side**_  
_**I want a love that holds me tight**_  
_**I want a love that feels like a dream**_  
_**But when I wake up, he's still there with me**_

_**So put me up on a pedestal**_  
_**Give me everything I need**_  
_**But give it to me so completely**_  
_**That there will be no more wishing**_  
_**No more wishing**_  
_**No more wishing**_  
_**No more wishing**_

**She climbed under the covers next to Noah; he rolled over and looked at her sleepily. "You okay babe?" He asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, I was just talking to your mom go back to sleep." She kissed him gently and snuggled next to him again.**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. I had trouble finding a good song for this chapter but I finally found one!**

**The song is called "No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor (it was played on How I Met You Mother once and Heartland!) Also I apologize that its so short but the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Please R&R flashpoint147**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young and Stupid**

**"Quinn, wake up." Puck gently shook her shoulder; she rolled over and stared at him.**

**"Why do I have to get up?" She complained.**

**"We're going to the doctors so we can see the baby," he said. He picked her up and settled her in his lap he kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Are you hungry?" He asked.**

**She nodded then froze, she jumped up and raced to the bathroom downstairs, she threw up in the toilet. Puck followed her and gently held back her hair while she puked.**

**"No breakfast for you I guess," he said joking. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.**

**"Don't make fun of the pregnant girl." She warned.**

**"Or what?" he asked cheekily.**

**"I won't kiss you." She said.**

**"Oh yeah how long will that last? Nah come on I'm starving." He helped her wipe her mouth and waited for her to brush her teeth then he kissed her. She melted into his grasp, when he pulled away he smirked at her.**

**"Knew you couldn't keep you lips off me." He sauntered out of the room.**

**"Noah Puckerman get your ass back here!" Quinn yelled as she went after him. He was sitting at the kitchen table pouring himself a bowl of cereal. She gave him a dirty look as she sat down across from him; Lily was sitting there eating her toast.**

**"What did he do?" she asked.**

**"He made fun of me, then kissed me then made fun of me for wanting to kiss him." Quinn said.**

**Lily laughed, "Noah's always being annoying maybe we should start a club called "Noah Sucks"." She giggled then continued to eat her toast.**

**Quinn smiled that sounds like a great idea Lily, what do you think _Noah_?"**

**"I think that's mean." He said simply as he ate his cereal.**

**Quinn sidled over to him and climbed in his lap, "really you think that's mean…" She pressed her lips to his neck and ran her hands up and down his chest. She heard him moan under his breath, she leaned over to kiss him but got up quickly.**

**"Quinn!" He said going red in the face.**

**"That's what you get." She sang as she went upstairs to get her clothes and a towel Gina had given her then went down to hop in the shower.**

**Twenty minutes later she came out wearing a pair of jeans, a black top and a bit of makeup on, she walked into the room she shared with Puck and froze when she saw he was getting dressed. He had boxers on but his shirt was off and in the light she could see his muscles. He turned and saw her in shock but he just pulled her over and kissed her. She ran her hands up and down his back feeling the muscles.**

**"You are really hot." She said.**

**He smirked, "thank you, you're pretty sexy yourself." She smiled.**

**"Now get dressed we need to be at the doctor's office in fifteen minutes." She said firmly. She went to find her purse while he dressed himself.**

**Gina waved them off after giving them instructions on how to get there, Quinn nervously wrung her hands while Puck drove.**

**When they arrived, Puck took her hand firmly and walked with her into the clinic. Inside were couples looking at magazines, some were stroking the baby bumps, while others were talking loudly about depression and nausea. All of the other couples were in their late twenties to early thirties; they were visibly the youngest one there. Quinn sat down shaking while Puck tried to calm her down.**

**"Listen we don't even need to talk to anyone, hopefully they won't notice us." He whispered in her ear. But he could see people were looking curiously at them, one couple a few seats over moved closer to them.**

**"Hi we're Steve and Heidi how far along are you? How old are you? You two look too young to be having kids." The woman asked breathlessly.**

**Quinn didn't know what to say, Puck tried to smile politely at them. "Listen my girlfriend's already freaking out as it is and neither of you are helping, could you just leave us alone?" He turned his back on them.**

**He heard Steve whisper to Heidi "so rude they must be teenagers." Puck stood up glaring at them.**

_**If I'm young and stupid**_

_**At least I'm doing it while I'm young and stupid**_

_**And not while it's out of style**_

_**If I'm going nowhere**_

_**At least I'm going when there isn't nowhere**_

_**Nowhere that I should have been**_

_**We might fall apart if we follow our hearts**_

_**In the end, you know we'll stay true**_

_**If we carry on, if we play along**_

_**You can't say we're wrong, you can't say so long**_

_**At least we did it our way and learned the hard way**_

_**It's all that these scars say, at least we did it our way**_

_**If I'm young and useless**_

_**At least I'm doing it how only the useless**_

_**Can get away with it now**_

_**If I'm fucking crazy**_

_**I guess that I'm bound to learn**_

_**Like only the crazy can play with fire and burn**_

_**We might fall apart if we follow our hearts**_

_**In the end, you know we'll stay true (if we carry on)**_

_**If we carry on, if we play along**_

_**You can't say we're wrong, you can't say so long**_

_**At least we did it our way and learned the hard way**_

_**It's all that these scars say, at least we did it our way**_

_**Don't ever make excuses or punch the clock**_

_**That's how suckers are made and your dreams fade (yeah-ah-ah)**_

_**Don't ever hide your bruises or sell your stuck**_

_**That's how brothers get paid and men get made (oh woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**If we carry on, if we play along**_

_**You can't say we're wrong, you can't say so long**_

_**At least we did it our way and learned the hard way**_

_**It's all that these scars say**_

_**If we carry on, if we play along**_

_**You can't say we're wrong, you can't say so long**_

_**At least we did it our way, we learned the hard way**_

_**It's all that these scars say, at least we did it our way**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**At least we did it our way**_

_**We might have learned the way**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**At least we did it our way**_

**Puck sat down with a smirk as Steve and Heidi stared in shock, they got up as fast as they could and moved across the room from them.**

**"Very nice, I've never seen Steve and Heidi move so fast in my entire life" A man came and pulled up a chair in front of Quinn and Puck.**

**"We just ignore them but when you two walked in we knew we would need to rescue you from them. But it doesn't look like you need rescuing." A woman pulled up her chair. She had a big belly.**

**"Who- who are you?" Quinn asked.**

**"I'm Jake and this is Bridget, call her Bee." Puck and Quinn looked at them uneasily; they looked closer to their age but still old enough to be legal.**

**"So what happened? If you don't want to tell us that's fine but we went through the same thing at sixteen as well." Bridget said.**

**"How did you know we're sixteen?" Puck demanded.**

**"Not that difficult really but when we were expecting our first baby we looked just like you two when we walked into the clinic for the first time." Jake said with a reassuring grin.**

**Quinn relaxed at Jake's smile, Puck felt himself relax too. "Well we weren't together when we did it you know and then people found out and it's really complicated." Puck said**

**Jake and Bridget both sat back, "wow well we know how it feels to be you guys, outcast of all your friends but also being in high school and being pregnant is tough."**

**"I have a question I don't want to seem rude or anything but did you keep your baby?" Quinn asked timidly.**

**Bridget looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course we did, and now we have a beautiful four year old daughter, here's a picture." She pulled out a picture from her purse.**

**Puck and Quinn stared at it, the girl was sitting on the steps of a house playing with a dog, and the girl had long blonde hair and was laughing. Quinn swallowed.**

**"She's beautiful," she whispered. Puck saw Quinn's face and smiled, "hey I'm sure our kid will look cute like that too." Quinn looked at him and nodded slightly.**

**"Quinn Fabray." The nurse called.**

**"That's us," Quinn said. "Can we call you guys to ask for advice or anything?"**

**"Of course, here's our number." Jake quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Hey we might even ask you to babysit if you'd like." He said.**

**"Sounds good thanks," Puck took the paper and followed Quinn into the examining room. The doctor entered the room and gave them a warm smile.**

**"Hello I'm Doctor Callie Jones, you can call me Callie. So you're Quinn and are you the father?"**

**"Yes I'm Noah, Quinn's boyfriend."**

**"Nice to meet both of you, know do you know how far along you are?"**

**"Could I see a calendar cause I'm not one hundred percent sure." Quinn said biting her lip.**

**"Of course," the doctor handed her a calendar. Quinn flipped back a month and was counting the days. "Was it this day Noah?" He nodded.**

**"September 14th."**

**"Alright and today October 17th, so you're just a little over a month. Let's take a check to see how your baby is." Quinn pulled up her shirt a bit to reveal her small baby bump. "This may feel a little cold." The doctor squeezed the gel on her belly.**

**Quinn and Puck stared at the screen in awe as a picture came onto the screen, "that is your baby oh hang on a second." The doctor frowned studying the picture.**

**"What's wrong?" Puck demanded.**

**"Well it looks like, hang on let me get a second opinion. The doctor disappeared and returned with another doctor who nodded their head.**

**"Well it looks like the two of you are proud parents of…."**

* * *

**Hahaha cliffhanger! Wow I got two chapters up in 1 day and you thought I'd wait another week...**

**Okay I know its a bit cheesy where I put the song but its a great song**

**The song is called "Young and Stupid" by Hedley! (I love that band) **

**So please press the little button and review!!!!**

**flashpoint 147 **


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Stars Go Blue**

**"_Well it looks like, hang on let me get a second opinion. The doctor disappeared and returned with another doctor who nodded their head. _**

**"_Well it looks like the two of you are proud parents of…." _**

**"Twins." The doctor said.**

**"Twins?" Puck and Quinn asked in shock.**

**"Twins, congratulations."**

**Quinn smiled and stared at the picture she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Can you believe it Puck twins?" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The doctor printed the picture out and handed it to them.**

**"Make an appointment to come back in a month or so, and Quinn here are some pamphlets for yourself and some good book recommendations for the both of you. Also here are some booklets on adoption. You might also want to sign up for birthing classes, we offer them Sunday nights from 7 to 9, it's courtesy of the clinic but we do request a fifteen dollar fee at the beginning."**

**"We'll check it out thank you." Puck shook her hand then helped Quinn wipe the goo off her stomach. They walked out with big smiles across their faces; Bridget and Jake were still sitting there reading a magazine.**

**"Hey guys guess what?" Quinn said as she bounced over to them.**

**"What?" Bridget asked.**

**"We're expecting twins!" Puck said wrapping an arm around Quinn.**

**"Congrats guys that's amazing and we were serious about calling us, if you need advice, a shoulder to cry on or anything else call us okay?"**

**"Thanks talk to you soon." They walked out of the clinic feeling on top of the world. On the drive home they began to sing.**

_**(Quinn)**_

_**Dancin' where the stars go blue**_  
_**Dancin' where the evening fell**_  
_**Dancin' in my wooden shoes**_  
_**In a wedding gown**_

_**(Puck)**_  
_**Dancin' out on 7th street**_  
_**Dancin' through the underground**_  
_**Dancin' little marionette**_  
_**Are you happy now?**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**Where do you go when you're blue**_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**I'll follow you**_  
_**When the stars go blue**_  
_**When the stars go blue**_

_**(Puck)**_  
_**Laughing with your pretty mouth**_  
_**Laughing with your broken eyes**_  
_**Laughing with your lover's tongue**_  
_**In a lullaby**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**Where do you go when you're blue**_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**I'll follow you**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**Where do you go when you're blue**_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**I'll follow you**_  
_**Follow you**_  
_**Follow you**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**When the stars go blue**_  
_**When the stars go blue**_  
_**When the stars go blue**_  
_**When the stars go blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_  
_**Where do you go when the stars go blue?**_

**When Quinn jumped out of the truck she hurried into the house calling for Gina. "Gina we have the best news." Quinn called out as she entered the house. Gina appeared in the kitchen doorway.**

**"We're having twins!" Quinn said with a big smile.**

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"Yeah Mom, there's gonna be two new Puckerman's." Puck said.**

**"You're having twins?" Lily asked skipping into the room.**

**Quinn nodded smiling happily; Lily came over and hugged her tightly. "Wow now I can tell all my friends that I'm gonna be an aunt!"**

**Quinn shot a panicked look to Puck, she was worried that Lily might tell everyone and get too excited. She didn't want to hurt her if they gave the babies away; she was afraid Lily would grow too attached to them.**

**Puck shook his head; he didn't want to tell Lily now. He wanted to keep the babies himself and he knew Quinn did too but he knew she wanted what was best for them. Quinn sat down in the chair and dropped her bag on the floor. Several pamphlets fell out.**

**Lily bent over to pick them up and stared at the top one, "adoption. You're going to give them up?" She paused then threw them on the table. "No you can't give them away!"**

**"Lily we just want what's best for them, and if giving them up is best then we'll do it." Quinn tried to explain gently.**

**"No! I won't let you." Lily fled the room in tears.**

**"Lily!" Puck yelled. He went to her door and knocked. "Lily let me in."**

**"No I'm never leaving my room again!" Lily yelled back.**

**"So I guess you'll just starve yourself and go to the bathroom in the corner? Real smart Lil, just please come out so we can talk to you."**

**Quinn held her breath then sighed with relief as the door opened, "why would you give the baby away?"**

**"Lily both of us are in school we can't take care or afford to raise two babies." Puck said gently as he hugged his sister.**

**"But I'll help I'll give you my money to help and I can babysit for free… please don't give them away."**

**"Lily that's very sweet but me and Quinn need to talk about some things but you'll be the first to know I promise." Puck promised her.**

**"Ok." She said in a small voice.**

**Quinn motioned Lily over and enveloped her in a big hug, "don't worry Lily." She comforted Lily then Lily wiped her tears away and went outside to go play with her friends Mark and Julie.**

**Puck pulled Quinn onto the couch, "sooo what do you think?"**

**"We can't give them away now, I mean look at how Lily reacted and she's not even going to be attached to them for nine months. I don't think I could do it." Quinn gently caressed her belly.**

**"I can't imagine giving them up either," Puck said honestly. "I mean if we're going to be a family then why would we give them away?"**

**Quinn smiled, "Family. We can be a family." Puck kissed her gently.**

**"Yes a real family you, me and the twins."**

* * *

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy with school so.... less time for writing. :(**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The song is "When The Stars Go Blue" by Bethnay Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton. they sing it in One Tree Hill. **

**Please read and review!!!! **

**flashpoint147**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Today**

**Throughout the rest of the weekend Quinn settled into the Puckerman's home and helped out wherever she could. Quinn tried to make breakfast Sunday morning for Puck, Gina and Lily but she ended up burning the toast and eggs setting off the smoke alarm.**

**Puck came down the stairs bleary eyed and turned off the alarm, he started to chuckle when he saw Quinn wearing an apron with eggs in her hair and looking very confused.**

**"What are you trying to do babe?" He asked as he went over to her. She seemed close to tears.**

**"I was trying to make you guys breakfast but the toast burnt and then the burner started to smoke up and..." She stared at the mess of a kitchen.**

**Puck smiled, he went over dumped the burnt toast and eggs in the garbage and turned off the stove. "So you want to make pancakes instead?" Puck asked.**

**Quinn nodded half heartedly, "sure I guess so."**

**"Come I'll help you," he grabbed the recipe book. "Okay so we need eggs..." Together they made breakfast and when Lily came downstairs her eyes lit up.**

**"Pancakes those are my favourite!" She grabbed her plate and sat down patiently for the pancakes.**

**"Lily go get Mom, we're gonna eat together." Puck said. Lily hurried upstairs.**

**Quinn set the table and when Gina came downstairs she smiled happily, "who made breakfast?"**

**"Quinn and I helped," Puck said.**

**"No I helped you; I burnt toast and eggs earlier." Quinn said reddening.**

**"It's okay Quinn, not everybody can cook naturally. How about this I'll teach you to cook." Gina said with a smile.**

**Quinn's face lit up, "really, that would be great and then I can help make dinner some nights." They ate in silence each one thinking about their own things. Lily was thinking about going to play at her friend's house, Gina about work, Puck about work and Quinn about school.**

**Quinn was nervous, she had seen the shocked expressions of the glee club members on Friday but she hadn't had time to react about anything or explain. All they knew was that Quinn was pregnant with Puck's kid and Finn was extremely pissed about it.**

**Also Santana was going to spread her getting kicked off the Cheerio's to everybody; she thought about the upcoming slushy facial and shivered. Puck sent her a smile from across the table. He was so sweet; she had never known the soft side of him only the badass jerk she knew. She helped clean up the dishes then went to do her homework, praying that tomorrow would be a good day.**

**The next morning she had to shake Puck awake, "no Mom I'll be up in five minutes." He mumbled rolling over.**

**"Noah! Wake up!" She said hitting him on the chest. He sat up knocking his head into hers. "OW!" They both exclaimed.**

**"You OK?" They both asked at the same time. They laughed together.**

**"What's up?" He said leaning back.**

**"We have school today Noah now hurry up." She stood up and began rummaging through her clothes. He lazily stood up.**

**"What I can get dressed in like two minutes." He said and lay back down.**

**"Get up you idiot!" She said trying not to raise her voice.**

**"I'll be up in like twenty minutes."**

**"If you want to raise this baby with me you better get your ass up now and I mean it Noah Puckerman!" She said sternly.**

**"Fine, fine..." He got up grumbling.**

**"Hey!" She called after him as he turned to go to the bathroom. He turned around looking annoyed. "Don't I get a kiss?" She teased.**

**He moaned and pulled her into a kiss, after a minute he broke apart and nuzzled her neck, "how are the kids?" He asked teasingly.**

**"Fine," she said touching her small stomach. "Now go shower while I get dressed." She said pushing him to the door.**

**She pulled on a light blue dress, ballet flats and a sweater; after a minute she added extra clothes to her bag. When Puck came back in she shoved her other sweater in the bag. He looked at her confused then he scowled.**

**"If they dare throw a slushy on you I'll beat them so bad that…"**

**"Puck no, you can't be expelled for beating up kids because they threw a slushy on me. At least one of us needs to graduate…" She said trailing off absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.**

**Puck shook his head, "no you're going to graduate don't worry alright now let's go," he grabbed her bag and pulled her downstairs.**

**"Noah can you drive Lily to school today?" His mom said running into the room looking panicked.**

**"Sure what's wrong mom?"**

**"The store needs me to go in and work an extra shift; you'll need to drive Lily to school but she can't go to the Wilder's after school so you'll need to watch her."**

**Puck shot Quinn a look, "Mom we have Glee practice after school,"**

**"Well bring her along I really need to go." Gina raced out the door. Puck sighed and turned around to see his sister in her pyjamas standing at the door to the kitchen.**

**"Where's mom going?" Lily asked.**

**"She had to go to work, we'll drive you to school and then I guess you'll have to come to Glee practice after school."**

**"Why can't I stay home by myself?" She asked.**

**"Lily you're only ten I can't leave you by yourself, you're going to come to practice. I'll pick you up after school OK?" Puck said firmly.**

**"Fine…" Lily said with a grumble.**

**Puck looked at the clock, "shit we have to go. Lily go get dressed, brush your teeth and get your school bag."**

**"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet."**

**"I'll make you some toast that you can eat on the way to school now we gotta go." He said and hurried to the toaster and threw in two slices of bread.**

**"Noah are you OK?" Quinn asked cautiously.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine can you just make sure Lily does her chores." He turned back to the toaster. Quinn bit her lip and nodded.**

**"You can talk to me Noah," then she left to go see Lily. Lily was trying to braid her hair but she couldn't do it, she moaned in frustration.**

**"Do you want some help?" Quinn asked her gently. Lily nodded with tears in her eyes.**

**"Why does mommy have to work a lot?" Lily asked. Quinn began brushing Lily's hair.**

**"Well she wants to make sure you and Noah eat well and go to school, she wants to make sure you have a good life." Quinn braided Lily's hair quickly, "go brush your teeth and I'll wait in the front for you OK?" Lily nodded.**

**Quinn went to the kitchen and found Puck standing there looking furious and sad. "You OK Noah?"**

**"No. My mom works 24/7 she's going to kill herself if she keeps doing this. I have to bring Lily to school all the time, not that I don't mind but still it's her job as a mother to be there for us. She tries to do her best but we still can't go to her for help because she works all the time."**

**"Maybe you should tell her that, now come on we have to get to school." She grabbed her bag and pulled Noah to the front door where Lily stood.**

**They dropped Lily off in front of the school promising to pick her up after school, when they pulled into the parking lot at McKinley High School they both took a deep breath.**

**As they began walking to the doors Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie fell into step next to them, well Artie rolled next to them.**

**"So how are you guys doing?" Mercedes asked. Puck and Quinn shot each other surprised looks. "You're wondering why we're talking to you aren't you." Mercedes said with a smile.**

**"Well after you left Friday Finn and Rachel started this rant and well we couldn't stand it so we left." Kurt said.**

**"We figured you guys could use some friends." Artie said.**

**"S-s-o-o we hacked the school's computer system and f-f-o-o-u-n-d your schedules. Then we coordinated so that we would always be with one of you walking to and from class. Protect you from the slushy's." Tina stuttered.**

**"Well Tina hacked the computer but we have it all figured out but we first need to program our numbers in your phones so that you have us on speed dial." Kurt said. He took their phones and programmed numbers into it.**

**"Thanks guys," Quinn said softly. "We really appreciate it."**

**"Well you both have first period together so you don't need us but we'll meet you at your lockers on the way to second period." Artie said.**

**They all disappeared as they entered the school; people turned and stared at them. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand firmly and they walked down the hall hand in hand. Puck saw the slushy's first and stepped in front of Quinn quickly. The jocks paused and stared at Puck. He glared back at them as though daring them to throw it on him.**

**"Are you going to do it Butler or you Moore?" Puck was smirking at them; they were freshmen and were intimidated by him.**

**"If we don't do this Finn will kill us." Puck scowled, "who says he's top boss I'm head of the football team so you listen to me!" They immediately handed him the slushy's.**

**"There you go, now go off and join the rest of your freshmen friends." Puck said and handed Quinn the blue slushy. "Your favourite kind." He said with a grin.**

**She smiled, "thanks Noah." They walked down the hall sipping their slushy's, and when they were done tossed them in the garbage cans and walked to first period biology. They sat down together at the back of the class, Quinn leaned her head on his shoulder. Quinn saw Finn and Brittany walk in together and saw them smirk at the sight of them.**

**Partway through biology Quinn held her hand to her mouth and raced from the class, she flew to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. When she was done throwing up she started to leave the stall but then the door opened. She stayed in the stall listening.**

**"Can you believe it Quinn Fabray is pregnant, and the father is Noah Puckerman."**

**"Total hottie. I hooked up with him once." Another girl added. Quinn tensed up Noah was _her_ boyfriend.**

**"She cheated on Finn Hudson for Noah Puckerman, I mean Puck's totally hot but Finn's adorable."**

**"I heard he was really pissed."**

**"Who would you want to be your baby daddy, Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman?" The first girl asked gushing. Quinn decided to make her entrance. When she stepped out of the stall the two freshmen girls who were fixing their makeup turned bright red and froze.**

**"Oh hello couldn't help but overhear you." Quinn said smirking at the two girls. They shrank away from her. She smiled; she was still the Ice Queen.**

**"Now if I hear another mention about how hot Noah Puckerman is I will make sure you will always stay at the bottom of the food chain and never rise past the nerds. I mean it. Also if I hear any more rumours Puck will come after you and throw you in the dumpster or maybe even give you a slushy facial, I heard they do wonders to your skin." She smiled sweetly at them as she washed her hands.**

**They both mumbled their apologies and hurried out of the bathroom, Quinn walked back into class feeling proud.**

**"What are you smiling about?" Puck whispered as she sat back down after she apologized to the teacher.**

**"I just told off two sophomore girls about saying how hot you were and that we'd throw a slushy on them if they spoke about what happened again." Quinn said laughing.**

**Puck smiled and took her hand and held it for the rest of the class. When the bell rang they got up and walked to the door and to Quinn's locker.**

**"Kay I'll see you later babe," he said kissing her gently on the lips and running off to class, Tina and Kurt came up next to her grinning.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen Noah Puckerman look so happy or so loving." Kurt said looking after him in disbelief.**

**"He's really sweet, an asshole sometimes but really sweet." Quinn said pulling her History book from her locker.**

**"We just want to make sure you don't get h-h-u-r-t." Tina stuttered.**

**"Thanks Tina but I think I'll be ok," Quinn walked with them to class.**

**Puck was walking to Algebra when he passed by Mr. Shue's office, "hey Mr. Shue."**

**Mr. Shuester looked up in shock, "Hi Puck, um how are you? What can I do for you?" He looked confused and nervous.**

**"Well my mom has to work after school and there's nobody to watch my sister so I was wondering if maybe I could bring her to Glee practice?" Whatever Mr. Shue had been expecting it sure had never been that.**

**"Oh well sure why not, that sounds great we could have a different opinion."**

**"I'll make sure she behaves herself Mr. Shue but I'm kinda desperate or I'd have to skip Glee."**

**"No don't worry about it Puck… bring your sister in." He hesitated. "How's Quinn?"**

**Puck smiled, "she's fine, well considering her parents kicked her out and that we're expecting twins. She's holding up."**

**"Wait twins?" Mr. Shue said in shock.**

**"Yeah I know it was kind of a shock for both of us but well we're coping I guess." Puck said. Just then the bell rang. "Aww crap I gotta go to class…"**

**"Puck, here I'll write you a note." Mr. Shue handed it to him and smiled at him. "If you ever need help Puck let me know. I'll see you in Glee."**

**"Thanks Mr. Shue, see you after." Puck ran off to class leaving Mr. Shue digesting what had just happened.**

**After History during recess Quinn found Mr. Shuester in his Spanish classroom marking tests, she knocked timidly on the door.**

**"Quinn come on in." He motioned her to sit next to him.**

**"Hi Mr. Shue, listen I don't know if Puck came to see you about his sister coming to Glee later…"**

**"Actually he did, and I said it was fine." Quinn looked relieved.**

**"Really that's great, thank you so much Mr. Shue. Also I was wondering if I could perform later in Glee?"**

**"Of course Quinn, just give Brad the sheet music if you want accompaniment." She gave him a small smile.**

**"Puck also told me that you're expecting twins; that's pretty big news."**

**"Yeah we're still in shock a bit." She placed a hand on her small stomach.**

**"Well if you ever need anything let me know."**

**"Thanks Mr. Shue, I really appreciate that." Quinn got up and gave him a quick hug. Then she disappeared to her next class.**

**Quinn managed to avoid getting slushied throughout the day but she could feel the stares of people and could hear the whispers. At lunch she sat with Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Tina and Puck. She could tell he was uncomfortable so she whispered that he could go to hang with the guys on the football team.**

**He sighed in relief and kissed her quickly before walking over to the football table. The guys seemed to welcome him, Finn wasn't sitting there he was with Rachel, Santana, Mike, Brittany and Matt in their own table.**

**When the final bell rang Quinn walked with her friends to Glee, Puck was going to pick up his sister as fast as he could. When she walked in she could feel Santana's glare beating her down. She promptly ignored it and talked with her friends until Mr. Shue came in.**

**"Alright guys, so we're going to have a guest today."**

**"Who?" Rachel demanded. "Is it someone who is famous?"**

**"No, Puck is bringing his little sister because nobody can watch her this afternoon, so I want everyone to be on their best behaviour. Whatever conflicts you have between each other wait until you're not in front of a younger child." He said firmly.**

**"We'll be on our best behaviour Mr. Shue, if they are." Rachel said shooting Quinn a dirty look. Quinn felt like going to punch Rachel but then Puck entered the room with Lily.**

**Puck held his sister's hand, "Lily this is our teacher Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue this is my sister Lily."**

**"Welcome to Glee club Lily, do you want to sit with me in the front of with the kids?" Mr. Shue asked nicely.**

**Lily bit her lip, "can I sit with the kids?"**

**"Of course go find a chair." Lily spotted Finn and her face lit up.**

**"Finn!" She ran over to him quickly and gave him a big hug. Finn looked unsure at first but then hugged Lily tightly.**

**"How are you doing squirt?"**

**"Good do you like my braids? Quinn did my hair this morning!" Finn smiled tightly.**

**"I love your hair Lil," he looked up and caught Quinn's glance he looked away quickly. Lily climbed into his lap and sat there contently.**

**"Lily…" Puck said unsure about what to do. Finn shook his head. "It's fine." He gave Puck a tight smile.**

**"Alright so Quinn has asked to do a little performance for us; Quinn the stage is all yours." Rachel stared at Mr. Shue in shock.**

**Quinn got up and smiled nervously and nodded to Brad.**

**When she finished she sat down flustered, everyone clapped politely. Puck smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently. "I loved it, when did you decide to do something?"**

**"This morning and I wanted to surprise you." Quinn said.**

**Mr. Shue got up and smiled. "That was great Quinn alright so for this week's assignment…" Quinn settled into Puck's arms and quickly glanced over at Finn who gave her a sad smile.**

**Quinn loved Puck but she really wished she hadn't hurt Finn so badly. She hoped they could repair their friendship and not hate each other. If only there was something she could do to fix it…**

* * *

**Oh wow it's been a reaaalllly looonnnggg time since I updated. I'm soooo sorry I've been really busy and barely had time to write. But this was a super long chapter it took up 12 pages on Word... **

**So I hope you all liked this chapter... The song is called Here Today- from Degrassi Takes Manhatten (Jane sings it with Flashin' Midnight) It's a pretty awesome song! So check it out. **

**I'll try to update more often cause that was just wayy tooo long. Please leave reviews/criticism. I know the ending was kind of random but I wasn't completely sure about how to end it. **

**I'll give you a hint for the next chapter, there's going to be some drama between Puck and Quinn. Puck flirting with another girl? Mayybbbeee... **

**Thanks for the story alerts everybody and author alerts! It means a lot!**

**OK soo hope you liked this! remember to R&R :)**

**flashpoint 147 **

_The summer night is clinging to us  
Like breath against my skin  
The street moves like a rumor, you can hear it spin _

I wanna jump across the roof tops  
From here to way downtown  
Sail above the city, never looking down

I'm not the only one who hears the bells  
Or the music from a nearby carousel

Every breath is a thing of wonder  
So light that it floats away  
Life's a spell that we've fallen under  
It's here today

Every moment's a Revelation  
Make it up as we go along.  
I'm gonna spend this one with you  
Cause it's here today, gone today

See the sky in motion  
Feel the buildings sway  
Give into the rhythm as the music plays

I wanna catch a spark of summer  
Here within your arms  
And dance until the morning, under wild electric stars

I'm not the only one who hears the bells  
Or the ocean calling to me from a shell

Every breath is a thing of wonder  
So light that it floats away  
Life's a spell that we've fallen under  
It's here today

Every moment's a Revelation  
Make it us as we go along  
And I'm gonna spend this one with you  
Cause it's here today, gone today  
Only here today, then gone today

It's here today

Every breath is a thing of wonder  
So light that it floats away  
Life's a spell that we've fallen under  
It's here today

Every moment's a Revelation  
Make it us as we go along  
And I'm gonna spend this one with you  
Cause it's here today, it's gone today  
Only here today, the gone.


End file.
